1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication applications and, more particularly, to a method and system for distributed collaborative communications.
2. Description of the Background Art
Currently, there are many collaborative communications methods. However, most of the current collaborative communications methods have critical drawbacks. For example, users may communicate collaboratively over an audio teleconferencing system. However, each user is not visible and data is not easily exchanged amongst remote participants.
Another collaborative communications method includes video teleconferencing via a television or computer. However, video teleconferencing is not centrally controlled, which makes data exchange inefficient and cumbersome. Moreover, video teleconferencing requires that each participant have similar equipment to participate. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a better method and system of collaborative communications.